


You Can Do Magic

by VivArney



Category: The Tomorrow People (1973)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	You Can Do Magic

“Why not?” Elizabeth asked and frowned up at a pair of denim covered legs that were all that was visible of John at the moment.

The other telepath was working on a new piece of equipment in a niche just below the ceiling. “Liz, I’m busy with this. You don’t need me to help you pick out a jacket.”

“But it’s a beautiful day. You can’t stay in the Lab forever.”

“Liz, I...” He let out a yelp as he accidentally touched a live circuit. “Now, I know I turned that off. TIM, did you do that?”

There was a soft rumble around him as TIM let out a low chuckle. “Elizabeth is correct, you cannot stay in the Lab forever. The upgrade you are installing can wait a few hours.”

John sighed. He dropped the tool he’d been using into the toolbox and climbed down from the hatch. “All right,” he finally agreed. “But I don’t want to be gone too long. Stephen’s coming back from the Trig for a holiday.”

“Promise,” she agreed.

A few minutes later, they were walking down the street outside a row of shops selling everything from toys to jewelry.

It was the first nice day London had had in over a month and Elizabeth was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She stopped and pointed at a large piece of quartz in the window of an occult shop.

“Mmm,” John said, “How’d they get their hands on a piece of Illitite?“ he asked, peering at the stone in fascination. 

“It isn’t from Earth?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No. In fact it’s pretty rare in this part of the galaxy.” He shrugged. “I’ll have to talk to TIM about it when we get back.” 

They had passed two other stores and were walking in front of a small hotel when John suddenly clutched at his head and collapsed onto the pavement.

“John!” Elizabeth cried. Then a wave of pain hit her, dropping her to her knees beside her friend.

She sent a quick telepathic message to TIM, telling him to Jaunt them in right away, hoping there were enough people milling around to cover their sudden disappearance.

As soon as the Lab appeared around them, she called for Stephen and Mike to help her then collapsed to the floor. She didn’t lose consciousness as John had, but her legs suddenly refused to hold her and she felt as though the gravity had suddenly increased and waves of vertigo flowed over her.

The younger men quickly lifted John off the Jaunting pad and laid him carefully onto the mediprobe. They returned and helped Elizabeth to one of the sofas in the center of the large room. 

“It was awful,” she told them when the symptoms abated a short time later. “Like a wall of pain and anger coming down on us. Didn’t either of you feel it?” she asked

The younger telepaths shook their heads.

“You have both been under some form of telepathic attack,” TIM announced. “John seems to have taken the brunt of it. The part of his brain that controls his special powers has been “bruised,” so to speak.”

‘What?” Stephen asked. “How?”

“I do not know, Stephen,” the biotronic computer responded. “It obviously came on him rather suddenly or he would have been able to block it. 

“Will he be all right?”

“Given time, Mike. At the moment, it’s as though he’d taken a strong blow to the head, rather like a minor concussion. Elizabeth has the similar damage to a much lesser extent. ”

“What can we do for them?” Mike asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing for now. They should recover with some rest.”

"Will there be any permanent damage, TIM?” Stephen asked.

“I cannot say. John will have to come out of it in his own time.”

Mike sighed. “Should we put him to bed or leave him here?”

“Leave him. It will be much easier for me to monitor his condition with him on the mediprobe than if he were in his cabin.”

They nodded and Mike went off to get a blanket.

* * * * *

John woke sometime later with a thundering headache and looked around the room dazedly to see Stephen dozing on one of the sofas, a book open in his lap.

“Stephen?” he called softly.

When the younger telepath didn’t stir, he called a bit louder. 

Stephen woke with a start. “Hey, you’re awake! How do you feel?”

“Like an entire Thargon fleet’s been using my head as a landing field.”

Stephen smiled. “TIM thought you might say that. Liz’s got a headache, too. Do you remember what happened?”

“Vaguely.” He moved to sit up.

“I would lie still if I were you, John,” Stephen warned.

John suddenly knew what he meant as his stomach violently turned over. Stephen was quick with a small trash can, however, and nothing wound up on the floor of the Lab.

“Liz did the same thing,” Stephen said with a wry smile as TIM took the can away. An empty one reappeared a moment later.

“Just stay put for a while, okay?”Stephen urged.

“What’s happened to Liz?”

“Same thing that happened to you only not as bad.”

John groaned. He sat up and got to his feet.

“John, you should rest,” TIM urged.

“Nonsense, the sooner I’m up, the sooner we find out what happened,” he insisted. He walked carefully to one of the twin couches and dropped wearily into the seat. “Any conclusions, TIM?”

“I’m sorry, John, there is not enough data to form a conclusion. Based on the readings I took earlier, it appears that your Special Powers had been overloaded.”

“But I wasn’t using them at the time,” John protested in confusion.

“I did not say you overloaded them, only that they were overloaded.”

“How?”

“I have no further information for you, John.”

“Any word from Andrew or Hsui Tai?”

“I contacted them at the Trig, they felt nothing,” TIM answered.

“Could it be a new Tomorrow Person?” Stephen asked.

“I doubt it,” John said. “The power was incredible.”

“But that doesn’t mean it can’t have happened.”

“It might indeed be possible,” TIM agreed.

“Did you get any images or impressions when it happened?” Stephen asked, quietly.

John closed his eyes. After a moment’s consideration he finally spoke. “Fear... and... anger... spinning out of control.”

“That’s pretty much what Liz said.” 

John sighed as he relaxed a bit. “That’s all,” he said in frustration. “I wonder whether my Special Powers are working or not after that blast.”

“Give it time, John,” TIM urged. 

John glanced around and spotted a mug Mike had left on the floor. He concentrated on it and it slowly rose into the air. It hovered there for a brief moment then plummeted to the floor and shattered into numerous fragments. He frowned.

//TIM?// he called telepathically.

There was no response.

//Mike?//

Still nothing.

//Stephen?//

Again no response and the younger telepath was less than two feet away

John swore under his breath. “Telepathy’s not working either.”

“In that case I would strongly suggest you remain in the Lab until your Special Powers have returned,” TIM said.

“If she was Breaking Out...”

“She?”Stephen asked.

He looked confused. “Yes, I did say she, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” Stephen agreed. 

“Strong emotions are an excellent catalyst for Breaking Out,” TIM reminded them. 

“Yes, we know, TIM,” Stephen agreed. “Elizabeth was frightened and angry when she finally Broke Out.”

“With good reason,” she said, walking in. “I was certain both of you were meant to be locked up in the nearest asylum.”

“That’s only normal as reactions go,” Stephen agreed.

“Especially when Stephen’s involved,” John said with a quick grin.

John stood and walked to the door. “I want to go back there,” he said quietly, “maybe I can...”

“I would advise against it, John,” TIM urged.

“Whoever this girl is, she’s already managed to take away my Special Powers, I seriously doubt she can do much worse to me!” He walked out the door and it slid shut behind him.

“One of you should go with him,” TIM said. “I’ve rarely seen John in such a state.

Stephen ran after the older telepath and Elizabeth dropped onto one of the couches. 

“Is he going to be all right?” she asked.

“I don’t know, Elizabeth,” TIM responded. “My scans show the damage was minor, but there is no guarantee he will regain his Special Powers or whether they will be as strong as they once were.”

“That would be horrible for him!” she cried. “Does he know?”

Lights danced beneath TIM’s domes. “He may have surmised it and that’s what has him so upset.”

* * * * *

John and Stephen stood in front of the old theater and looked up at the ornate facade. It had gotten dark and the marquee was brightly lit. 

“Liz said you collapsed somewhere near here,” Stephen said. “Do you recognize it?”

John shook his head. He studied the ornate arches and flashing bulbs around the ceiling of the entrance.

“We could just go in and ask whether they have any telepathic girls here,” Stephen offered, a big grin on his face.

John glared at him. “Do be serious, Stephen!” he snapped. He took a deep breath. “Sorry.”

Stephen grinned and waved the apology away. He knew John well enough not to take offense. 

A side door opened and a young woman with long, honey-colored hair barreled out followed by a short, barrel-chested man in a suit shouting for her to come back.

The woman shouted something rude to the man and dashed around the corner with the man in pursuit.

Stephen turned to watch John as he stared at the building. The man and woman had gone unnoticed by the older telepath.

“Are you ready to go back?”Stephen asked, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

He nodded and they turned back toward the Lab.

* * * * *

The next morning Elizabeth and Stephen were talking quietly over breakfast in the Lab as John slept fitfully in his cabin.

“Elizabeth, I am receiving a call,” TIM announced.

“Who is it?”

“Professor Cawston.”

“Ask him to hold a moment please, TIM,” Stephen said.

“Why?” Elizabeth asked.

“I want to wake John.”

She shook her head. “He’s finally sleeping, Stephen, I don’t want to wake him unless it’s important.”

Stephen nodded. “Connect us please, TIM,” he said.

“Hello?”

“Elizabeth?”

“Yes, Professor. How are you?”

“Very well. And you?”

“We’re fine. What can we do for you?”

“Actually, I may have good news.”

“Really? What is it?”

"Have you heard of Jennaver Hall?”

“No. Should we?”

“She’s an American magician, performing here in London.”

“And?”

“I have reason to believe she may be one of you.”

“Oh.”

“You sound skeptical.”

“Professor, a girl doing magic tricks?”

“Which theater, Professor?”

“Is that Stephen?”

“Yes, Professor. Which theater is it?”

“The Old Grande - I know it’s rather rundown, but...”

“Can you hold for a moment?”

“Surely.”

Stephen turned to Elizabeth. “Isn’t that where you and John...?”

She nodded. “Reconnect us, TIM.”

There was a short beep.

“Sorry, Professor. Thank you, we’ll look into it.”

“All right. Where are John and Tyso?”

“Tyso’s off-world. John’s asleep. He’s a bit under the weather today.”

“Well tell him I said hello and I hope he feels better.”

“I will. Thanks again, Professor.”

TIM broke the connection.

Elizabeth sighed. “Let’s wait to tell John,” she said quietly. “At least until he wakes up on his own.”

Stephen nodded.

“Elizabeth, Chris is here,” TIM announced.

The door opened and a moment later a handsome young man with sandy hair came into the Lab.

“Hullo, folks!”

“Hush, Chris,” Elizabeth urged. 

“What’s up?”

“John’s sleeping.”

“Oh, sorry. What’s wrong with him then? It’s not like him to sleep in the daytime.”

Elizabeth explained what had happened. 

Chris pulled a small envelope from his pocket. “Guess he won’t want to go to the show, then.”

“What show is that?” Stephen asked.

“That American magician at the Old Grand,” he answered. “Ginge told me about it. Sounded like fun. You lot have been so busy lately, I thought I’d treat you.”

“Everything keeps coming back to the Old Grand,” Stephen muttered. “TIM, do you have a picture of this American magician?”

“Yes, Stephen, a photograph was published in today’s newspapers.”

The viewscreen flickered on to show a pretty young woman with dark eyes and long, honey-blonde hair standing with a flaming sword. 

“I’ve seen her,” Stephen said. “Last night, when John and I went back to the theater. I didn’t pay much attention at the time. I was more worried about John.”

“It’s all right, Stephen,” Elizabeth said.

"Do we have any other information, TIM?” Stephen asked.

“Very little is on record other than her name.”

“That’s odd.”

“Indeed it is, Elizabeth.”

“I think we should go to her performance tonight,” John said.

“I thought you were asleep?”

He yawned. “I was until Chris started bellowing.”

“Sorry,” the younger man said sheepishly.

“You heard all that?”

“No, but enough to make me curious. I think we ought to go see this magician in action.”

“Have you gotten your Special Powers back?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t tried yet.”

Elizabeth set a small metal cube on the floor and stood back.

John concentrated on the cube and it rose slowly into the air then landed in the center of TIM’s table.

 

//TIM?//

//Yes, John?//

“Well, at least that’s something,” he said and sighed in relief.

* * * * *

That evening, Chris, John, Elizabeth and Stephen met at the theater.

“Where’re we gonna sit, then?” Chris asked as they walked down the aisle.

“Near the front, I think,” John said. “The program says this Jennaver Hammond will be performing after a comedian. I want to watch her closely.”

They took seats in the fourth row as other members of the audience took their places.

Soon, a short, black haired man with a beard walked onto the stage and introduced himself as Mason Stark. He grinned at them. “You know why I’m here, don’t you?” he asked. “To keep the poor folks who came early to get good seats entertained until the smart folks get here.”

After a while, John poked Stephen in the ribs. "He’s finally finished.”

The comedian took a quick bow and left the stage.

There was an expectant silence until a tall, young woman walked onto the stage. She wore a long sleeved, white shirt, a fringed, suede vest and jeans. She beckoned off to the side and a small cart rolled onto the stage. It passed her heading toward the opposite side and nearly vanished into the wings before she let out a whistle and it spun in place and returned to her. She patted it gently on one edge as if it were a puppy and grinned. “Good boy, now stay.”

“What do you think, John?” Elizabeth asked.

“I don’t know yet. Let’s watch her for a bit longer.”

She pulled what looked like a handkerchief from her pocket. She held it up by the corners then flipped it into the air and it changed into a large tablecloth. She laid it over the table then flipped it away and the table was covered with several small  
items.

“Hi, y’all,” she said, facing them, a wide grin on her pretty face as she folded the cloth and returned it to her pocket. “I need a volunteer,” she announced. She glanced around the theater and pointed to a girl a few rows behind John. 

“How about you?”

The girl looked surprised. “Me?”

“Yes,” the young magician said with a smile. “I may be from another country, but I don’t bite.”

The audience laughed as the girl made her way to the steps that led to the stage.

“What’s your name?”

“Evelyn.”

“Evelyn, do you like coffee?” Jennaver asked, holding out a steaming cup.

“Actually no.”

“Ah, you like tea, I’d bet.” She waved a hand over the cup and the label of a tea bag hung over the side of the cup.

John frowned. He’d been watching the magician carefully and hadn’t seen where it had been hidden. She could easily have palmed the tea bag, but he’d smelled coffee, then a second later the unmistakable smell of Earl Grey. 

“Have a sip,” Jennaver urged.

Evelyn did so and frowned. “Needs more sugar,” she said with a grin.

Jennaver handed her a stir stick and some sugar packets. “Thanks for coming’ up, Evelyn.”

Evelyn shook hands with the young magician and returned to her seat with her tea.

The magician did a few more tricks then called for another volunteer. This time, she pointed to Chris.

Stephen elbowed Chris with a grin. “Go on, Chris,” he urged.

He shrugged and went to the stage.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Chris.”

“I need you to do me a big favor.”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

She put an arm around his waist and looked deep into his eyes. “Take me out to dinner, you’re gorgeous!”

He blushed and flashed a dirty look in Stephen’s direction. “I’m afraid I can’t, Miss Hammond, I’ve got a lobotomy scheduled for later this evening.”

“Oh? Are you a doctor?”

“No, but I learn quickly.”

She laughed. “Well, I fired my regular assistant yesterday for misrepresentation of intelligence,” she told them. “But don’t worry, you don’t have to take me out to dinner if you’re busy, Chris, just put these handcuffs on me.” She turned her back and put her hands behind her.

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” he said.

The audience hooted.

“Filthy minds out there tonight,” she joked as Chris snapped the cuffs around her wrists. “Now... oh blast, forgot to take the cloth out of my pocket again. Chris, would you mind?” She thrust her hip in his direction. The corner of the handkerchief was  
protruding from her front pants’ pocket.

The audience hooted again.

He pulled it out and followed her instructions to place it over the cuffs.

“Very good, Chris. Would you mind putting your arms around me?”

He looked apprehensive. “Uh.”

“GO ON, CHRIS,” Stephen shouted.

“Well, I wouldn’t do this for Doug Henning,” Chris chuckled and embraced the pretty magician. “Okay?”

Jennaver smiled up at him. “Very okay, Chris,” she answered. She stepped slightly to turn her back to the audience and they saw that her hands were free, but it was Chris who now wore the handcuffs, the handkerchief drifted to the floor.

“What?” he began, then realized what had happened. “How did you...?”

She ducked out of his embrace and frowned at him. “Guess you really are tied up tonight, Chris.”

The audience laughed. 

Jennaver patted her pockets. “Oh, did I leave the keys in my dressing room again?” she muttered.

Chris almost started to get worried, then realized this had to be just another part of the act.

“Does anybody out there have a hacksaw?” she asked.

The audience laughed.

“What about a couple sticks of dynamite?”

More laughter.

Chris was starting to get nervous now. Fun was fun, but... “Don’t you have the keys?”

She shook her head. “I thought you had them.”

He glared at her. 

Jennaver was looking all over for the keys. She pointed over at John. “Could you come up and help me look?”

John hesitated.

“Come on up,” she urged. “I’m sure Chris has better things to do than stand there looking like he’s in a line-up.”

John stood and walked up onto the stage. 

She looked him over then turned to Chris. “Date’s off, Chris!” she said.

A roar of laughter went up from the audience.

She asked John his name after the crowd had quieted, then eyed the pocket of his jean jacket. “You wouldn’t happen to have a set of handcuff keys, would you?”

He shook his head. “No, Miss Hammond, I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Gotta love you Brits, always so polite.” She grinned. “Back where I grew up, they’d say “No, I ain’t got none” and drop a wad in their spit cup. Could you check your jacket pocket?”

John shrugged and opened the pocket. He frowned in bewilderment as his fingers touched cold metal. He pulled it out and there were the keys the magician had been searching for. He knew she hadn’t touched him and the pocket had been empty and buttoned until just now. He handed her the keys and she unlocked the cuffs on Chris’ wrists.

She shook hands with them and gave them each a quick peck on the cheek The second her lips touched John’s cheek, they both jumped slightly.

“Must been some static electricity,” she suggested. “Sorry.”

He waved her apology away and she thanked them again. They returned to their seats.

“Was it static electricity?” Elizabeth asked as they sat down.

John frowned. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Then what?” she asked.

“I don’t know just now.”

“Houdini Harding?” Stephen teased.

Chris smiled. “Those handcuffs were tight,” he admitted. “I didn’t even feel them until she stepped to the side.”

The magician did a few more tricks then thanked everyone who had helped her again, whistled to her strangely obedient prop table and left the stage, the table rolling along behind her like a dog trained to heel.

The lights in the theater came up and the audience filed out.

“Well, John?” Stephen asked as they stood.

“Not here,” he warned. “We’ll talk about it back at the Lab.”

“Chris grinned. “She certainly liked you.”

John shook his head. “I’m sure it’s all part of the act.”

* * * * *

“I’m positive she used telekinesis to move the handcuffs from her wrists to Chris’,” John said as they stepped off the Jaunting Pad. “And to put the keys into my pocket. They certainly weren’t there before I went on that stage.”

“Some of her other tricks would have been impossible without it,” Elizabeth agreed.

“Did either of you pick up anything?” John asked Stephen and Elizabeth.

“A few flashes, but nothing I could say came from her,” he answered.

“Me too. A few could have come from you, John,” Elizabeth said. 

He nodded. “If she is one of us, I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t pick up at least a few bursts of telepathy.”

“What about that “spark?” It seemed to make her jump, too?” Chris asked.

“I suppose it could have been static electricity,” John said. “There’s never been a reaction like that between the rest of us.”

“So, do you think she’s a Tomorrow Person?” Chris asked.

“It’s possible. Everyone’s break out is different,” John admitted. “She’s a bit older than new Tomorrow People we normally see, but then so were Elizabeth and Tricia.”

“She seems to have excellent control over her TK,” Elizabeth put in. “Teleporting things into pockets is rather difficult.”

“I’d like to pay her a visit,” John admitted. “TIM, can you find out where they’re staying?”

“Certainly, John,” the computer’s deep voice replied. 

John yawned.

Stephen looked at him in concern. “You ought to lie down, John,” he warned. 

John shook his head. “I’m fine, Stephen,” he insisted. “I just need to sit down for a moment.”

Elizabeth left them for a few moments, when she returned, she found that John had fallen asleep.

“He was lucky he wasn’t killed by that blast.”

“Yes,” TIM agreed quietly. “If you or any other Sap had experienced such a mental overload, you would surely be dead.” 

“Then his being a Tomorrow Person saved his life?” Chris asked. ‘Will he be all right?”

“Yes, the damage is healing slowly. He should be back to normal in a few days.”

Chris shivered. “Nasty.”

“Indeed it was, Chris,” TIM agreed.

“TIM, have you found them yet?” Stephen asked.

“Yes, Stephen, I was just about to tell you. Jennaver Hammond and her manager are staying at the Sheraton Park Hotel.”

He glanced at his watch. “It’s late. We’ll go see them in the morning.”

* * * * *

Chris arrived at the Lab the next morning to find the telepaths up and eating breakfast.

“Where’s John?” he asked, taking a plate and joining them.

“In the workshop,” Stephen answered. “He’s mucking about with some gadget or another.”

“He seemed pretty keen on going to talk to Jennaver Hammond today.”

“I am,” John said as he entered. “I’ve been waiting for these slug-a-beds to get moving.”

They entered the lobby of the hotel a short time later. TIM had provided them with the magician’s room number and John knocked.

She opened the door wearing jeans, an oversized, orange t-shirt and purple socks. Her long hair was disheveled and she looked as though she’d been sleeping. “Hello?”

“Hello, Miss Hammond,” John began. “I...”

“Oh, it’s you, John. Call me Jenna. What’s up?”

“We needed to speak to you about something important,” he answered.

“I’m out of signed pictures right now,” she yawned.

“We’re not here for your autograph,” John said. “It’s too important to discuss here in the hallway. May we come in?”

“I’m not supposed to have visitors. Arthur gets pretty pissed.”

“It’ll only take a moment,” John said. “These are our friends, Elizabeth and Stephen.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I remember them sitting with you last night.” She shrugged. “What the Hell.Arthur complains no matter what I do. Come on in. There’s not much to sit on, I’m afraid, but you’re welcome to pull up a piece of the floor.”

They filed in and Stephen, Chris and Elizabeth took seats wherever they could find a spot. Jenna sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor. Only John remained standing.

“Okay, what’s this about?” she asked, her dark, brown eyes on John’s earnest face.

“We’ve come to ask you about some of the tricks you do in your magic act.”

She shook her head. “Come on, John. You seem a smart enough guy. Magician’s honor and all that.”

He frowned down at her. “Except that a good many of them are NOT sleight of hand, are they?”

She rose. “That’s none of your business. Now, if you...” she stopped in mid threat to see a lamp hovering a good foot off the night stand. The deck of cards on the bed rose and danced like fireflies around the room and her shoes rose off the floor near the window and perched themselves on the chest of drawers.

John smiled. “You see, Jenna, the way you did those tricks on stage last night is VERY much our business.”

“Who?”

The objects neatly put themselves back into their former positions. 

//Can you hear me, Jenna?// he sent softly.

No answer. Jennaver stood staring at the things that had once been airborne.

//Liz, you try.//

//Jenna?// she called. 

John heard Elizabeth’s call, but obviously the young woman had not. ‘Okay, she’s not telepathic yet. Mike wasn’t at first either,’ he thought.

“Jenna, we think you may be one of us,” Stephen said quietly. “If you are, we’d like to help you learn to do all the things we can do.”

“Y’all are nuts. I’m not buyin’ it,” she snapped. “My tricks are....”

“It’s called telekinesis,” John interrupted. “It’s a very rare and special talent. Not many people can...” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Open your mind, Jenna,” he urged. “Look into mine and you’ll see I’m telling the truth.”

“I can’t...”

“Yes, you can,” he said quietly. //Concentrate.//

Cautiously, she relaxed and focused on what John was saying, it was no longer aloud. Now, she could hear him only in her mind.

//That’s it,// he whispered in her mind. //Don’t fight me.//

She felt John begin to tire and pull his mind away. She reached eagerly for him, but Stephen, who had seen John’s face  
go pale, was suddenly there too and let her know that she might hurt John if she tried to hold onto his mind.

She suddenly slapped John hard across the face. “Get outta here,” she said low and quiet. “Y’all are trying’ to make fun of me, because... I’m not normal. Only freaks can do stuff like that!” she cried and ran into the bathroom.

John stared at the closed door in shock. //What? She was almost...//

//Leave her, John,” TIM advised. //She must come to her Special Powers when she is physically and emotionally ready to do so.//

//Did you get any readings, TIM?// John asked. He put a card with the Lab’s special phone number onto the night stand and motioned for the others to follow him and they quietly left the room. //Is she in the midst of a Breakout?//

//I did not get any of the normal Breakout readings, however, based on your descriptions of her performance last night, I believe she has been using telekinesis and some teleportation for some time, though why her telepathic abilities have not  
progressed is unknown.//

“I’ve never felt anything like that before,” John said as they turned the corner and Jaunted back to the Lab.

“What happened?” Chris asked.

“Sorry, Chris,” he said and explained what had happened. “Her Special Powers are stronger than I expected.” John sat down. He was still a little pale.

“John, are you all right?” Elizabeth asked worriedly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He rubbed his temples. “Just a headache,” he answered. "I’m a little tired, that’s all.” He put his head back on the couch and swallowed. “Just need to rest.”

“Why is she so strong?” Elizabeth asked, “and why didn’t we pick her up before?”

John shook his head. “I don’t know.” He closed his eyes. 

“You would have to bring her to the Lab before I could provide an answer,” TIM rumbled.

“Let’s leave her be for now,” Elizabeth urged. “She was pretty upset.”

* * * * *

Jenna splashed cold water on her face and looked into the bathroom mirror. Things had gotten so confusing since the day she’d first discovered she could look at an object and bring it to her just by thinking about it.

It had started only five years ago. She’d grown up in Thrall, Texas - things at home and school life were happy and secure, but everything had changed the day her parents had been killed in a car accident when a drunk driver had plowed into their small pick-up truck. Since she was only 14, she’d been sent to live with her mother’s sister, Susan, her husband, Robert and their three children. Eugene, Paul and Erin in Lubbock. She knew Robert hadn’t wanted her there. He had made her life difficult from the day she arrived and had made several unsuccessful attempts to get her into his bed. Her cousins had treated her  
like an intruder, especially Erin since she now had to share a bedroom with her cousin. 

Her aunt had treated her well enough, but it was obvious Jennaver wasn’t welcome in her home, but she’d felt “forced” to allow her to stay - if only to get the child support payments from her parents’ estate. 

She’d been coming home from school a few months later when she’d spotted a roofer stepping down onto a ladder that was slowly shifting out of position. The man might have fallen if she hadn’t frowned at the ladder and it had righted itself.

She’d run home and told her aunt. Aunt Susan hadn’t believed her and had sent her to her room for lying. She’d spent the evening making this object or that fly around the room. When Robert had come home, he’d come in to “punish” her for lying and had seen a book fly across the room to land on the bed. He’d stared at the book and then at her and walked out of  
the room without a word.

A few days later, she’d overheard her uncle talking to someone on the phone. He was saying she was promiscuous and dangerous and he was concerned that she might start trouble and influence her younger cousins. He kept asking when somebody would be coming to get her.

 

She was furious that her uncle would say such things about her. The next day, she’d taken her school books from her backpack and replaced them with some clothes, the money she’d earned babysitting and some food, then, pretending she was leaving for  
school, she left the house and didn’t look back. She’d been walking and hitching rides for almost a month when she’d met Arthur Dubois. He’d seen her open a locked padlock and pass through a gate. He’d pulled up on the other side of the pasture and offered her a ride. 

She’d come to regret taking him up on the ride. Arthur and his partner, Howard Lucas, had been agents of the CIA. They’d had two other young people, Roger and Jaime, but they’d each died suddenly and Arthur had come up with this “magic” scheme, though she didn’t know what exactly he was up to.

“I hear you had visitors today,” Arthur snarled.

She jumped at his sudden entrance. “Don’t you ever knock?”

“Who were they?”

“The guys from last night - John and Chris and a couple of their friends.”

“What’d they want?”

She shrugged. “To talk. They wanted to know about my tricks.”

He glared at her. “You know the rules, Jenna.” 

“I was bored, dammit! I wanted somebody to talk to for a change.”

“That’s too bad.”

“You’re such a jerk, Arthur!” she said, slamming a hairbrush down on the marble counter top.

“Tough talk from a freak,” he shot back. He pointed a thick finger in her face. “Nobody comes up here, do you hear me? Nobody!”

“I’ll do what I...”

Arthur reached forward and grabbed her arm then punched her in the stomach.

Jenna doubled over with a cry then sank to her knees, fighting to breathe..

“Let anybody else up here and you’ll get worse,” he warned in a low growl. “And so will they.” He gave her a brutal kick to the ribs before he turned and left the room.

* * * * *

The telepaths had just finished lunch when TIM announced that Jennaver Hammond was on the phone.

John grinned. “Put her through, TIM.”

“Hello?”

“Hello, Jennaver, it’s John.”

“Um... I’ve been... I wanted to apologize. I’m really sorry I slapped you. I was.

“It’s all right. I know how confusing it can be.”

“I... want to talk, but you can’t come here.”

“Would you like to come here?”

“Yeah. I can get a cab. What’s the address?”

John smiled. “No need to do that, Jennaver, I’m sending you a matter transporter band. It will be there by the phone in a second.”

“It’s here.”

“Just put it on your wrist and it will bring you to us.”

She appeared on the Jaunting pad a moment later. She looked around her in amazement. “Whoa, what a place!”

John gestured for her to join them on the sofas. 

“Hi ya, Chris,” she said with a grin. 

John frowned. “Are you all right?” he asked, noticing how gingerly she lowered herself to a seat beside Elizabeth.

She nodded. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “Look, I’m not here to talk about me, I wanna find out more about y’all.”

John and Elizabeth explained about Homo Superior, their Special Powers and how TIM helped them.

“Who’s TIM?”

“I am TIM,” the biotronic computer rumbled. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Jennaver.”

“Oh, y’all call me Jenna, please. I’ve always hated Jennaver. My mom thought it was a good variation on Jennifer, but it’s too weird for some folks.”

“Very well.”

“What about you, Chris?”

He shrugged. “Just a plain old Sap, but I like hanging about with this lot,” he told her with a friendly grin.

“Jenna, would you mind lying on the table over there for a moment?” John asked.

She looked at him suspiciously. “What for?”

“I’d like TIM to have a look at you. We noticed that your telekinesis was very strong, but I’d like to know why your telepathy hasn’t developed as well.”

Jenna hopped onto the table and stretched out. “This okay?” she asked.

John stood over the mediprobe. His voice was low and quiet. “That’s just fine, Jenna. Now just relax, no one is going to harm you here. Close your eyes and relax.”

Jenna shrugged and closed her eyes. A moment later, she was asleep.

“That was fast,” Chris said in concern. “Is she okay?”

“TIM has to put her under to do a deep scan, Chris. She’s exhausted, poor thing,” Elizabeth explained.

“Indeed,” TIM agreed. “She was not severely beaten this time, however, she has been under considerable strain for some time.”

John stared at the computer in amazement. “Not severely beaten? This time?”

TIM’s domes flashed. “There is evidence of repeated bruising to her ribs and upper abdomen, John. The most recent injuries are only a few hours old.” 

Elizabeth’s eyes shot to John. His features were tight with anger.

“Can you accelerate the healing of the most recent damage, TIM?”

“Of course, Stephen, I will do so while I continue the scan.”

“Any conclusions yet?”

“There is evidence of some form of pharmacological substance in her system. It appears to be affecting her telepathic abilities.”

“Drugs?” John asked in concern.

“Yes, but I am unable to determine the substance.”

John swore under his breath. “TIM, is there anyone in her room at the hotel?”

“No, John.”

“You’re not going back there?” Elizabeth asked. "If they’ve beaten her, what do you think they’d do to you?”

John sighed. “I’m just going for a moment, Liz. If they’re giving her drugs, I’d like to see whether they’re keeping them in her room.”

“At least take Chris with you.”

He waved the suggestion away. “I’ll be fine. Keep Jenna under, TIM. I’m sure she needs the rest.”

“Very well, John.”

* * * * *

John’s eyes took in the hotel room quickly. He frowned at the blanket covered form in the bed, then realized what Jenna had done and grinned. It was the oldest trick in the book, but it would work as long as Arthur and Lucas didn’t look too closely. He checked the drawers in the small chest and the night table then went into the bathroom. On the small shelf above the counter top was a small red bottle labeled “Vitamins.” He opened it and peered inside to see a group of red and blue tablets. They certainly didn’t smell like vitamins to him. He tucked a couple of them into his shirt pocket and continued his search.   
Inside a bright purple overnight case, he found the usual female toiletries and a large bottle of aspirin, he pocketed a few of those tablets as well just to be sure. Finally satisfied with his finds, he closed the overnight case and froze.

The door to the hotel room was opening. He heard a deep voice saying. “Do Not Disturb, my ass” as he Jaunted back to the Lab.

* * * * *

“What did you find,” Stephen asked.

“Nothing too unusual, but I did find these,” John answered and pulled the handful of tablets out of his pocket. “Analyze these please, TIM,” he laid them onto TIM’s canister and stepped back. 

A thin bubble of light formed around the tablets. “The white tablets are plain aspirin, John. The red and blue tablets are a mixture of substances, however, the principle ingredient is a derivative of Synaptrill in a very diluted form. At this dosage it is evidently, meant to paralyze the sections of the brain controlling telepathic abilities without causing unconsciousness. Prolonged exposure could cause irreparable damage.”

“Such as?” Stephen asked.

"Such as production of the telepathic overload that injured John and Elizabeth,” TIM answered. “Other side effects would vary from person to person.”

Elizabeth stared at the biotronic computer in shock. “Synaptrill! The Americans have come after us  
now?”

John cleared his throat. “Actually, we went after them, remember?”

“Poor thing, I wonder how long this has been going on.”

“Several years, judging by the scars and the amount of the drug in her system,” TIM explained.

“We can’t let her go back to them, John!”

He nodded. “I know, Liz, but there’d be far too many awkward questions if she simply vanished. We’ve got to get her away from them without arousing suspicions.”

“How?” 

“I don’t know yet. Better bring her around, TIM. We’ve to a lot of planning to do.”

Jenna’s eyes opened slowly. She looked around her and shrieked. Her hands up as if to protect herself from impending blows and rolled off the table. Lights popped on and off and the room dimmed, then brightened. Her eyes were wide with terror as she looked for a place to hide. 

“Jenna, what’s wrong?” John asked.

It was as if she couldn’t hear him and didn’t know who he was.

He started to walk toward her, but then backed away. If TIM was right and her Special Powers had been so badly damaged by the Synaptrill, Jenna could literally kill them with a thought.

“Let me try, John,” Elizabeth said softly. “You and the others move away slowly.”

He nodded. “Be careful, Elizabeth, there’s no way of knowing how she’ll react in this state.”

“I know.”

She approached Jenna slowly. “Jenna, do you remember me?” she asked in a soft, calm voice.

Jenna turned to look at her. “L-Liz?” she asked. Tears were streaming down her face. “I.. I’m...”

The men moved slowly toward the Jaunting Pad.

Elizabeth smiled at her reassuringly. “You’re frightened. That’s understandable, Will you come sit beside me?”

Jenna looked warily at the men, but they were all sitting on the Jaunting Pad now. 

"Jenna, no one will ever harm you here,” Elizabeth said again. “You’re safe.”

Jenna stood slowly and walked over to the sofa. She lowered herself onto the seat beside Elizabeth and wiped at the tears on her face. A box of tissues appeared beside her. Elizabeth put an arm around the younger woman and let her cry herself out.

The men watched silently as Elizabeth spoke to Jenna quietly.

“What’s caused all that?” Chris asked softly. “She seemed so confident on stage.”

TIM sent John a quick telepathic message which he relayed to Chris in a hushed whisper. “TIM thinks she’s going through some sort of withdrawal. If she can get through it, he says she’ll probably be all right.”

“What did they do to her?”

John shrugged. “She’s been beaten and drugged, that’s obvious. From her reactions, though... it must have been worse than we’d suspected.” 

“You don’t mean...?” Chris snapped. He started to stand to leave, but John laid a hand on his arm. 

“Wait, Chris!” he whispered. 

“That bastard, I’ll kick his ass if I find him.”

“Sit still, Chris,” Stephen insisted. “Liz is trying to calm her down.”

Chris sighed and settled back down onto the step. “Sorry.”

John waved the apology away, his eyes on Elizabeth and Jenna. Finally, Elizabeth gestured to him and he stood. He slowly approached the sofa and crouched in front of the women. 

Jenna’s dark eyes peered at him from beneath long lashes. “I’m sorry, John. I don’t know why I reacted that way.”

“It’s all right. We all get frightened sometimes,” he assured her.

“Jenna, does Arthur beat you often?” Elizabeth asked.

“Sometimes. When I’ve broken the rules or when he’s drunk.”

John held out a hand with one of the red and blue tablets. “Do you know what this is?”

She took it from him and looked at it closely. "Yeah, it’s a vitamin. Arthur said I need to take them because I got sick a few months back.”

“Jenna, I had TIM analyze these tablets. They’re not vitamins.” He went on to explain TIM’s findings.

“Why would they want to keep me from...?”

“I think they were trying to find a way to control your abilities. As for why, I just don’t know,” John said. “It looks like they wanted to control when and how you use your Special Powers. TIM thinks some of your abilities may have been damaged by the drug, but we have friends who may be able to help you either regain them or learn to work around the damage. Are you willing to let them try?”

She nodded. “Ever since my folks died, I’ve been feeling like... like there was something more I could do.”

“When was that?” Liz asked.

“I hardly think it matters,” Stephen said.

“It might. When was it, Jenna?”

“It was five years ago - June 15th.”

“And when did you become aware of your telekinesis?”

She looked at him blankly.

“Sorry, when were you first able to move things about with your mind?”

“September, just after I moved in with my aunt and uncle in Lubbock.”

John shot a look to Stephen. “That was during the time we were off Earth after Jedikiah tried to kill us.”

“Why didn’t TIM..?”

“I am unable to detect an untrained telepathic transmission from so far away, Stephen. My apologies, Jenna. Had I known...”

She smiled then. “No problem, TIM.”

Stephen frowned. 

“TIM, you said this drug could cause that kind of reaction. Could it have killed the others?”Jenna asked.

“Others?” John asked.

“Yeah, Roger and Jaime. They could do some stuff, too. Arthur and Lucas had them working on a project of some sort, but they died.” 

“TIM?”

“It is possible, John. The substance in those tablets, while slightly different from Synaptrill, could cause severe damage to the brain if taken incorrectly or for prolonged periods of time.”

“Do you know what sort of project?”

She shook her head. “Not really, just that it was something super secret. After they died, Arthur came up with this ‘magician’ business.”

“I have searched the records of the American intelligence services,” TIM said. “There is no record of an Arthur DuBois listed in the CIA, FBI or any of the other government agencies that I was able to access. Cross checking using the image John provided,  
I do find a Captain Daniel Lockhart as a member of a special branch of the military division assigned to Area 51 in New Mexico.”

“Area 51? That’s where the Americans took that Sorson ship, isn’t it?” Elizabeth asked. 

John nodded. “They claim to be studying alien technology and trying to reverse engineer everything from the Sorson’s light speed drive to the wreckage of the ship Papa Min commandeered.”

“Are they getting anywhere?” Jenna asked.

John shook his head. “We’ve always managed to stay a few steps ahead of them and remove some semi-vital piece of the drive that the SAPs won’t know they’re missing.”

“So,” Stephen began, “the question remains. How are we to get Jenna away from this character without exposing ourselves?”

John sighed. “I don’t know yet. I’m apprehensive about sending her back to that madman, but I haven’t found a quick way of keeping her away without raising awkward questions about her disappearance.”

“I’m supposed to have one more show here in London before we head back to the States. I don’t know what’s supposed to happen after that,” Jenna told them.

“We could arrange for her to vanish during the show,” Stephen said. “I mean, it IS supposed to be a magic show after all.”

John nodded. “That sounds like a good plan. Jenna, are you up for it?”

She shrugged. “Works for me."

“Good.” He turned to the others. “Here’s my idea. We go to the performance just as we did last night, only this time with Jenna wearing a matter transporter and Chris standing by with a two way radio just in case something goes wrong so TIM can Jaunt us  
all out if need be.” 

The others nodded. 

“What about Arthur? What will he do if Jenna just vanishes?” Elizabeth asked.

“What can he do? Can you imagine him going to the authorities and telling them his ‘prime attraction’ just vanished during a magic act?” Stephen said with a grin. 

She nodded. “How are you feeling, Jenna?”

“A Hell of a lot better than I did when I got here,” she said. “My side doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“I hate to tell you this,” John began, “but you’ll have to go back to the hotel and act as if nothing’s happened.”

“Yeah. I know.” She smiled. "Now that I know I'm not alone I'm not so afraid."

He pointed a finger at her. “And no provoking Arthur,” he warned. “We don’t want him tearing into you again.”

She grinned at him. “I’ll behave, I promise.”

He walked her back up to the Jaunting pad and tapped her matter transporter band. “Don’t let him see that, but make sure you’re wearing it on stage tonight, okay?”

“Gotcha, Boss. Thanks for everything.” She pecked him on the cheek and they both felt the same spark they’d felt the night before.

John rubbed his cheek as she vanished. He’d have to have TIM analyze that later.

* * * * *

When Jenna returned to the hotel room, she found everything as she’d left it. Apparently, Arthur or whatever his name was, either hadn’t come in or had fallen for her little trick. She looked at the clock glad to see she’d been gone less than two hours. 

It took only a few moments to unmake her “body double” and smooth the sheets and blankets back before gathering some clothes and going into the bathroom to take a shower. She carefully tucked the matter transporter into her shoe then stripped and stepped into the shower.

Jenna grinned as the water rolled over her, amazed at how her life had changed in the course of a day. She knew she had a lot to learn before she would be as confident with her newfound abilities as the other Tomorrow People, but felt more at peace than she had in the years since her parents had died.

After finishing her shower and dressing, she started to slip the matter transporter band onto her wrist, but had a sudden flash of concern. Arthur might see it at some point and that could be disastrous. She quickly bent and tucked the band  
around her ankle and covered it with her sock.

Carrying her comb, she left the bathroom to see Arthur sitting at the desk. She desperately wanted to chew him out for not knocking, but John’s warning echoed in her mind so she ignored him and started combing out her hair.

“Did you have a nice nap?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, I did.”

“Then you should be nice and rested for tonight’s show.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Good. This is our last show in London. If we don’t find what I’m looking for, we’ll have to move on.”

She turned to look at him. “What are you looking for?”

He grinned at her. His smile reminding her of a slimy snake. “Freaks like you that we can use against the Russians or the Chinese or whoever we want.”

She pretended she wasn’t interested in his comments. It was hard. He and his co-hort could hurt a lot of people and it terrified her. She put the comb into her bag and plopped down on the bed. “I want to read a while before the show.”

He stood. “Your new friends had better not try anything tonight, Jenna. I can’t vouch for their safety.”

“I haven’t got any friends, Arthur, you’ve seen to that.”

“And you’ll never have any because you’re a freak who’ll never be able to survive on your own. Women never can.”

“You’re wrong, Arthur. I was doing just fine until I got stuck with you.”

He laughed. “You were living out of that beat up, old backpack and never knew where your next meal was coming from.”

“Maybe, but I was a Hell of a lot happier.”

He raised his hand to slap her, then realized that he might leave a bruise and lowered his hand. “Stupid bitch,” he muttered as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Jenna threw the book at the closed door.

* * * * *

John, Chris, Elizabeth and Stephen arrived at the theater and took their seats. Each wore a matter transporter as well as their usual Jaunting bands so that TIM could bring them back to the Lab if Chris gave the signal. John hoped they wouldn’t need it.  
Jenna did a Cabinet of Death trick and she could vanish from there. Hsui Tai, Andrew and Mike were waiting back at the Lab in case something unforeseen happened.

Jenna’s act went as before. She called different people up to assist with various tricks. It was nearly over when a thick green mist began flowing from the stage.

"That’s new,” Chris noted.

John suddenly realized he was shivering. He felt nauseated and things became blurry. 

Chris turned to look at the telepath. “What’s wrong?”

“Something odd,” John said quietly. “I’m not sure what’s happening.”

Beside him, Elizabeth looked about to fall over and Stephen was unconscious.

“It’s the mist, Chris,” he whispered. “There’s something in the mist. Don’t you feel it?”

He shook his head, then tapped the button on the two way radio. “TIM, something’s gone wrong. You’d better pull this lot out of here.”

There was no answer and the telepaths didn’t vanish. Elizabeth had slumped onto Stephen’s shoulder and John looked about to pass out as well.

“John, the radio’s not working!” he hissed.

//Recall, TIM!// John sent as he fought to stay conscious.

Chris stood and shot toward the exit. Something in the theater must be blocking the signal. Lucas was suddenly in his way and Chris hit the older man with a judo punch that flattened him. Chris didn’t even look back as he slammed through the door and out into the alleyway. He tried the radio again. Still nothing. He cursed and ran down the sidewalk, narrowly missing various obstacles that seemed almost determined to trip him up. He’d gone about half a block when he tried again.

“TIM, can you hear me?”

The biotronic computer’s voice was reassuring as TIM responded. “Yes, Chris.”

“Jaunt them back, TIM, and hurry!” he yelled into the radio that was suddenly working again.

The alley vanished around him and he was standing on the Jaunting Pad with four unconscious telepaths sprawled around him.

“Chris, what has happened?” Hsui Tai asked in horror.

“I don’t know,” he panted. “Some kind of mist came off the stage and they all passed out. TIM, can you help them?”

“Put one of them onto the mediprobe and I’ll do what I can.”

Mike and Andrew carefully lifted John and placed him onto the mediprobe. Chris dropped onto the nearest sofa and stared as different colored lights flowed over John’s unconscious form.

“How is he, TIM,” Andrew asked worriedly.

“Not good would be an understatement,” TIM answered. “His bodily functions are barely registering.”

“Can you do anything?”

“I can stabilize him while I try to produce an antidote.”

“Hurry please,” Hsui Tai pleaded. She knelt beside Elizabeth. “Her pulse is very weak.”

“Did the mist affect anyone else at the theater, Chris?” TIM asked.

He shook his head. “No, only the four of them.”

A spray injector appeared on TIM’s canister. “Mike, please inject this into John’s arm.”

Mike picked up the device. “What is it, TIM?”

" I believe it may be an antidote to the substance in the mist.”

“You believe? You’re not certain?”

“I’m as certain as I can be, Andrew,” the computer told the youngest telepath.

“John would want us to try it on him first,” Mike said turned and put the injector against John’s arm.

“But if it doesn’t work?” Hsui Tai asked.

“We try something else,” Mike said as he depressed the trigger.

The reaction took only a moment. John’s body suddenly started shaking violently.

“He's having a seizure!” Chris snapped as he and Mike tried to keep John from falling off the table. “TIM, can’t you do anything?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

John went limp.

“What now?”

“His body has stabilized. He’s going to be ill for a few days, but he will be all right. Quickly, you must put one of the others onto the mediprobe, we haven’t much time.”

"Why not just inject them where they are?” Mike asked, “It’d be faster, wouldn’t it?”

“The antidote puts a dangerous strain on their already weakened systems,” TIM explained. “The shock could kill them.”

They laid John onto one of the sofas. Hsui Tai ran to get blankets as Mike and Chris lifted Stephen onto the mediprobe and Mike took a deep breath before he pressed the injector against his arm. 

Chris gritted his teeth as he watched Stephen’s body quiver and shake. When Tim finally announced that Stephen would recover, they quickly swapped his body for Jenna’s. There was no favoritism involved, she was just the closest to the mediprobe.

Then it was Elizabeth’s turn. 

After about twenty minutes, each of the telepaths who had succumbed to the green mist had been tucked into available beds and the others were watching over them.

Because he had received the antidote first, it was John who woke first. He opened eyes that felt like they were weighted down with lead to see Chris sitting in a chair beside his bed.

Memories flowed over him. “The mist. Is everyone all right?”

Chris smiled. “Yeah. Everybody’s fine. You look like death warmed over, by the way.”

“Thank you. You don’t look all that wonderful yourself. Rough night, I take it.”

“Arthur didn’t make it easy for us, that’s for sure.”

“How long have we been...?”

“About twelve hours. TIM’s antidote was pretty rough on the four of you, but he says you’ll all be fine. Sick for a few days maybe, but okay.”

“We got Jenna away then?”

Chris nodded. “She’s tucked up in the spare cabin sleeping her little head off.”

John sighed in relief.

“Arthur’s dead.”

“What?”

“The theater caught fire. Luckily the audience left beforehand, but he wasn’t so lucky.”

“Have they found out how it started?”

“Arthur had thrown a match into a barrel of rags. It went up like a torch. They say smoking’s bad for your health, you know?”

John managed a weak grin. “I know this is odd, but I can’t help wondering what’s causing the static burst whenever Jenna kisses me,” he muttered. 

Chris couldn’t resist a grin. “Either it’s really just static electricity,” he began.

“Or?”

“Or you two are meant for each other,” Chris said, striking a dramatic pose.

“She’s... not exactly an English rose.”

Chris laughed. “No, she’s not,” he admitted with a grin. “She’s about as far from one of those boring, little, Victorian damsels in distress as you can get. Just you watch, John. Give her time to get her bearings and she’ll...” Chris glanced down and sighed. John had drifted back to sleep.


End file.
